


The Biggest Heart:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dancing, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pampering, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve knew that Danny has the biggest heart around, So, He reminds him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	The Biggest Heart:

*Summary: Steve knew that Danny has the biggest heart around, So, He reminds him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was a long, & tiring day, Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that it was over, Cause it’s Valentine’s Day, He has the biggest surprise ever for his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

He knew that his blond adonis had a lot of paperwork to do at the office, so he arrived home early, & their children, Grace, & Charlie Williams, were there to help him. He wanted that night to be perfect. Cause, Danny has the biggest heart that he knew of.

 

“This is perfect, Steve, Danno is gonna love it”, The Young Girl said, as she helped him with the last of the details. She was happy, Cause her two favorite people are together, & celebrating the holiday together. Steve took a look around, & said, “It _is_ perfect”, & they went to get ready for Danny to come home.

 

Danny was surprised to find a limo waiting for him, & smiled, thinking to himself, **“I got the most generous man on Earth here”** , as he went to it, & it took him to the spa for some pampering. He has no idea, that a surprise is waiting for him.

 

When he got home, He found Steve by a setup table, & he took in everything in, “This is fabulous”, he declared with a kiss. They kissed passionately, & sat down. They made small talk, while they wait for their children to do their parts.

 

“What will it be ?”, The Little Boy asked, as he made the cutest waiter ever. They told him that they wanted the pizza, & after Grace brought them a bottle of wine too, with an opener. “Here you go”, & sets them up, Then, she took her little brother into her room for a “Movie” Night, & said, “Goodnight”. Then, She closed the door.

 

“I can’t believe that you did this for me, I love you so much, Thank you so much, Babe”, He said, as they shared another kiss. “You deserve it, You have the biggest heart, I love you too”, Steve said, They finished up their meal. The Five-O Commander puts on some music, & they danced, as they enjoyed the rest of their special night.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
